


Halloween Time

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [102]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Trick or treating with the family! Themed halloween costumes for them. Edward as Robin Hood, Briar Rose as Marian, Philip as Little John, Arthur as the Sheriff of Nottingham and Eames as Prince John and the dogs as peasants.





	Halloween Time

For Halloween, this year, the entire family decided to do a group costume. It had been Briar Rose and Edward’s idea and Eames and Arthur ended up going for it, thinking it was cute.

For school, the kids went in their costumes, Eames and Arthur would join them when they went trick-or-treating and when they came home, they were still just as excited. Edward had gone as Robin Hood, wearing the archer’s cap, the tunic and belt with a pair of brown pants since they decided to go as the Disney version of Robin Hood. He even had his bow and arrow with the quiver on his back with green sneakers. Briar Rose went as Maid Marian, long pink dress, head dress and veil. Her hair had been styled in two buns to keep the head dress on and she wore her ballet slippers on her feet. She even had the same choker as Maid Marian did in the movie. They were especially proud of their costumes, even more when they decided Phillip would be Little John. He had his green onesie and matching shoes, a little cap on his head.

Arthur was chosen to be the sheriff of Notting Ham which he was not too happy about, mostly because he wasn’t heavy or big and he wasn’t too keen on the color scheme either. But he would do anything for his kids and got himself a large red tunic and a long sleeve lavender shirt to wear underneath. He wore grey jeans and brown boots and belted the top lower than he normally would so he could stuff a pillow in front of him to fake the gut. He managed to find a small enough hat from a costume store and got an exaggerated feather to stick out of it, along with a star badge to stick on the shirt. Eames lucked out, getting to be Prince John. He wore a blue shirt under a blue king’s cloak they picked up from the costume store, along with the crown. He also picked up a couple of costume jewelry pieces for the rings and even wore his sandals. The kids were thrilled that their parents were into it and even more than so when they dressed Caramel as the blacksmith dog who wore a red apron and Woody as Friar Tuck, in a monk outfit.

When Briar Rose came home, she squealed when she saw Woody. They had been home, ate something and after freshening up, Eames and Arthur got ready. Arthur sent Woody into the kitchen and she picked him up and said,

“Friar Tuck!”

Eames slipped on the robe as he asked,

“You kids ready to go?”

Edward laughed as Eames adjusted the crown on his head and Briar Rose set Woody down and said,

“Dadda, you look like a real king.”

“I am a king tonight.”

Both kids laughed as Arthur appeared, holding Phillip. The kids laughed and Arthur had to as well, shaking his head.

“I feel ridiculous.”

“Well you look adorable holding Little John.”

“Good thing he’s actually little.”

The kids got their pumpkin pails and after getting Phillip in his stroller, the whole family got going. While the kids were going door to door getting their candy, Arthur and Eames spoke to other parents, some who had also dressed up and were taking their kids. They took pictures of the pups who were soaking up the attention and even more when the kids returned and they realized they were a group costume.

They went through the entire neighborhood, Briar Rose modeling as she held out her skirt, Edward posing with his bow and arrow. They played with their friends and traded some candy and soon, when it got dark and cold, they all returned home. In the kitchen, the kids dumped their candy on the table and began to sort and trade. Arthur got out of his costume after changing Phillip and putting him down in his pen and Eames shrugged off the robe as he threw away all the opened or bad candy.

“Dadda, you still have the crown on.” Said Briar Rose.

Eames nodded, tossing another piece in the garbage.

“I like the crown.”

The kids laughed and as soon they finished, Arthur returned, the pups now out of costume as well, he said,

“Don’t eat too much. I’m going to order dinner. What do you kids feel like?”

They discussed it for a minute, calling out different types until Edward said Chinese and Briar Rose agreed. Arthur nodded and looked at Eames. He forgot his train of thought as he saw him in the crown still.

“Eames, really?”

“I like it.”

“Dadda is a king.”

“You heard the maiden.”

Arthur laughed a little, turning to pick up the phone as the kids took a few pieces of candy to eat before Eames sent them upstairs to change. They nodded and the kids put their candy back in their pails before going to change. Once Arthur finished placing the order, he turned to Eames, seeing him unwrapping a piece of hard candy.

“How long do you plan on wearing that?”

“I’ll take it off. But I thought I’d wear it tonight.”

Arthur scoffed as he picked up the wrappers the kids left behind.

“Like you need more of an ego stroke.”

“I don’t hear a no.”

Arthur just laughed and threw away the wrappers and said,

“Shut up and go check on the kids.”

Eames kissed his cheek before taking off the crown and passing by his husband to head upstairs and make sure the kids were out of their costumes. 


End file.
